Star Trek Movie Night
by Almaz Arianthi Ravenwing
Summary: Counselor Troi forces the crew of the Enterprise to watch old Earth movies, much to everyone's annoyance.
1. Intro to Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

The door to Ten Forward swished open. "Captain!" Riker greeted as Jean Luc Picard walked swiftly over to his table. "Number One. Do you know what this is about?" Riker shook his head. "No sir. Deanna just sent out a memo for us all to meet here at 1900 hours. I thought it best not to refuse.

The door opened again. "Hello doctor, Wesley. Have you seen Worf?" Picard inquired. "Yes sir. Data and Geordi were dragging him away form the hollodeck. They should be here any minute." As if in response to Wesley's statement, the doors opened to reveal Data followed by two bedraggled crewmen who could only be Geordi and Worf.

"Captain, I request permission to return to my training. I see no reason to remain here." Worf asked with a grimace. "No, Mr. Worf. I am afraid we are all stuck here under Counselor Troi's instruction. Speaking of which, where is the counselor?"

Once more, the doors swished open to reveal the counselor. "Good evening." She greeted them. "I have sensed a heightened amount of stress in this crew, so I have decided that every Friday night for the next month, we will meet to watch a film."  
"Excuse my ignorance counselor, but what is a film?" Geordi asked, puzzled.

The counselor smiled. "A film was a form of entertainment in the twentieth and twenty-first century. Families, or in our case, groups of friends would gather to view a drama digitally recorded on tapes or flat disks called dvds. People found relaxation from the viewing of these dramas. I thought it would be enlightening to watch these historic documents. Computer-" she called out, "popcorn, lightly salted, heavily buttered with a touch of garlic seasoning." The dish appeared in the replicator. "Let us begin."

" What are we watching, Deanna?" Doctor Crusher inquired. "The first film we will watch is called 'Star Wars'".

****To be continued


	2. Star Wars

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..." the words scrolled up the viewscreen. " Perhaps we have visited this galaxy." Data stated. Commander Riker chuckled. "Not unless you've visited twentieth- century Earth Hollywood, Data." The android's face crumpled in confusion. "I do not understand. Hollywood, California is part of a country known as the United States of America. It is not a galaxy." Geordi sighed. "Just shut up and enjoy the movie, Data."

A few minutes later, Data commented again. " I find myself relating to this C3PO in many ways. Is he perhaps a primitive android?" Deanna smiled. "Perhaps so, Data."

About an hour passed before the silence was interrupted again. "I respect this Chewbacca. He is an honorable officer." Worf commented. Geordi groaned in frustration. "Please, everyone be quiet. I want to see what happens next." "Alright, alright." Commander Riker said. " Of course, I could say how I relate to that handsome fellow, Han Solo." Picard smiled. "I rather like that Obi Wan Kenobi, myself." Beverly Crusher smiled. "Wes, you're like Luke." "What would that make you, Mom?" he inquired. She considered for a moment. "I suppose that would make me Aunt Baru."

Riker leaned over to whisper in Deanna's ear. "That would make you the beautiful and intelligent Princess Leia." She giggled. " You might want to reconsider that statement. If memory serves me correctly, Leia and Solo end up together." He smiled. "Is that so? Well in that case, I don't think I will reconsider. It seems like the perfect part for you." He leaned in to kiss her.

The tender moment was cut short by another interruption by Data. " Councelor, an I correct in assuming that C3P0 and R2D2 are friends?" "Yes, Data. Best friends." Data considered this for a moment. "Ah. Then Geordi would be R2D2."

"What?!" Geordi yelped. "Why me?" Data frowned. "We are best friends, are we not?" "Well, yes." Geordi conceded. " Then you must be R2D2." "Darn." Geordi pouted. " I was counting on being Darth Vader."

***** End of chapter two. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!


	3. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

*Disclaimer: The idea for this chapter came from hermione-of-vulcan.

William Riker was bored. Nay, he was very bored. He and the rest of the bridge crew had been waiting for Counselor Troi to arrive for the past half hour. This would be the second of her weekly cinema viewings with the crew. Earlier that day, she had told him how excited she was about the next installment of her "counseling by film" saga. What could possibly be keeping her?

As if in reply, Deanna chose that precise moment to make her entrance. Well, at least he thought it was Deanna. The normally perfectly dressed counselor was wearing a rather wrinkled uniform which resembled those worn by late 20th to 21st century children enrolled in private schools. Her hair was pulled away from her face into a messy bun, revealing a drawn-on lightning shaped scar. Resting on the tip of her nose was an overly-large pair of round spectacles. To top it all off, she was carrying a ratty old hat with a very well defined point.

"Whoa, Deanna! Are you going for the teenage zombie look?" He asked, only half kidding. Deanna shook her head indignantly. "No, I am going for the teenage witch look, for your information." Wesley groaned. "Oh no. Oh no. Please say we are not watching what I think we're watching." Deanna smiled. "Oh, yes. We are watching Harry Potter."

"Forgive me counselor, but what is the hat for?" Doctor Crusher asked. "I have programmed this hat to choose which Hogwarts house we will each be placed in based on the psych evaluations provided by Starfleet Command. When you put on the hat and say your name, it will tell you your house. For example-" at this she placed the hat on her head, "Troi, Deanna."

There was a grumbling sound from the hat. Then, " Ahh. An excellent mind, I see. Also a desire to serve your fellow beings. What house to place you in... RAVENCLAW!" the hat's automated voice shouted.

Doctor Crusher went next. "Another excellent mind. Real drive and ambition. However, you care more about others than your career. Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Well, who's next?" The doctor asked. No one volunteered. "How about you, Jean-Luc?" The captain looked up in surprise. "Oh, come on. If I did it, you have to."

It only took a minute for the hat to shout, "GRIFFINDOR!" Geordi was placed in Hufflepuff, followed by Wesley in Griffindor and Data in Ravenclaw. Worf glared up at the hat before in bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" Riker laughed. "You do know that Slytherin is for betrayers, don't you Mr. Worf?" He teased. "Alright Deanna. Let's see what house I'm in. I bet its Griffindor." The hat hadn't even touched his head before it pronounced him "SLYTHERIN!"

Deanna stifled a giggle as Will's face turned from his normal shade to an unattractive radish color. "What was that you said about Slytherin, Commander?" Worf remarked smugly. Well, as smugly as a Klingon can sound. "Don't worry, Commander Riker. We can't all be Griffindors!" Wesley quipped and then dashed away. Will was considering what the ramifications would be if he clobbered the boy genius, when Deanna started the movie.


	4. Captain Will Sparrow

Retraction: Surprise, surprise! My muse is back in town. Thanks to _Lucy Cakes_' wonderful review, I am back online! I'm sorry about canceling earlier. You guys really inspire me. You are the reason I write! I wish I could give you each a big hug, but since I can't, here's a new chapter!

Deanna Troi entered a strangely quiet Ten Forward. No one was there. Not one single crew member. _Strange._ she thought to herself. _I know I sent out a memo._ Just as she turned to leave, someone yelled "Get Her!", and she was attacked from behind. She reached for her com link. "Troi to security-" a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Guess who?" a mysterious voice asked. Deanna giggled. "Will! What are you doing?"

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Deanna!" voices chorused from every corner of the room. "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you Imzadi?" Will asked with a grin. "Tonight we will watch your favorite movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl." Deanna sensed that he was extremely pleased with himself. "Um, Will? That's _your _favorite movie."

"Oh." Will looked up sheepishly. "Sorry." Deanna couldn't help but smile. "Will, it's okay. I like the Pirates movies." "Good." That smile she loved crept back onto his face. "Come on everyone! Let's watch a movie!"

As soon as the crowd settled down and the movie began, Data began to analyze. "Counselor, why is it considered bad luck to sing a pirate's song?" "Why do you think, Data?" Geordi inquired, pretending to be annoyed. Data considered for a moment. "I suppose it is because of the fear that the song would somehow mystically summon the pirates."

"Excellent, Mr. Data." Picard commended him. "Yes, wonderful. Now may we please watch the movie?" Riker asked. Silence had lease for about 10 minutes before being broken by Wesley. "I wonder how many hours they had to practice for the sword fight scene?" Riker made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "Shh, Wes." Doctor Crusher warned. "Will Turner fights with honor." Worf commented.

The movie paused. "That's it. Everyone- SHUT UP!" Will yelled. "Sit down, my swashbuckling pirate." Deanna mentally commanded. Will swallowed the curse that was rising to his lips. "Excuse me. My apologies." He sat down. "I'm sorry, Deanna." He thought. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you." He heard her gently laugh. "Will, I thought you knew. My birthday is perfect because I get to spend it with you." She leaned back against him. "Thank you, my Imzadi."


	5. The Hunger Games

Deanna woke up to the smell of smoke. She was in a tree and a wall of fire was decending upon her. "Oh, no." She thought. "I'm in the Hunger Games!" Without thinking, she leapt to the ground. The impact jarred her. "Think, Deanna. Think!" She began to run. "What would Katniss do?" A fire ball whized towards her. "Will!" she screamed. "Will, where are you?"

Deanna started to run again. A great ball of fire landed where she was just standing. "This has to be a dream. It has to!" Deanna cried. As she bent over, a fire ball landed beside her, catching her hair on fire.

Deanna ran. She tried to find an exit, but all arround her was a wall of flame. She was surrounded. "This is how it ends. Will!" she moaned. "Will!"

Will Riker was just on his way to his quarters when he thought he heard Deanna's voice. "Will!" she screamed. "Will!"

Will raced towards Deanna's quarters. Ignoring protocol, he let himself into the appartment. Deanna was laying on the couch, thrashing. An old Earth movie was playing on the- what was it- a Telly-vision. He gathered Deanna into his arms and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened and filled with tears.

"Shh." He whispered. "It's okay, Deanna." Deanna began sobbing. "It's only a dream." He repeated. "It's only a dream." Deanna quieted. Will suddenly noticed how warm she was in his arms. Unusually warm.

"Riker to Sickbay." He muttered into his communicator. "Crusher hear. What is it, Commander?" Beverly Crusher replied. "Counselor Troi is sick. I'm bringing her up. Riker out." Will released Deanna and started to stand.

"No!" Deanna moaned. Will sat back down. "Please, don't leave me!" "Shh." Will whispered. I'll never leave you."

"Oh, I fell asleep." Deanna tried to sit up, but the world began to swim. "Just rest. I'm taking you to sickbay." Will soothed. "No, I've got to finish the movie. I've got to watch it before movie night." she protested.

"I don't think you'll be going to movie night, Imzadi." Will smiled. "No, I've got to. It means so much to everyone." he sighed. "I'll make sure that movie night happens. You just get well, okay?"

Deana sighed. "I suppose. Will you watch The Hunger Games? It's what's on right now." "Of course." Will confirmed. "Alright." Deanna felt herself being lifted, and gave into sleep.


	6. The Hunger Games: Reboot Part 1

"Will" Deanna mumbled in her sleep. "Yes, Imzadi? I'm here." Riker leaned in close to Deanna's face. Her eyes opened slowly. "Will. You're here." Deanna smiled. "How was movie night?"

Riker sighed. "It didn't happen. Geordi started yelling at Data for quoting facts about film making in the early 2000's, the captain didn't even show up, Dr. Crusher was trying to cure that parasite you picked up on our last away mission, and Wesley couldn't even figure out how to set up the darned movie. Let's face it, Deanna. There's no movie night without you. In fact-" Riker sighed, "There's no life on the Enterprise without you."

"So," Deanna said, "We get to watch The Hunger Games together?" "Yes, Deanna." Riker sat down on the end of the bed. "We get to watch The Hunger Games together."


End file.
